


Our first Kiss (one-shot)

by Sen8ter



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen8ter/pseuds/Sen8ter
Summary: Penny and Michael have their first kiss as a couple.Fanfiction.net version: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13471154/1/Our-First-Kiss-one-shot
Relationships: Penny Haywood/Player Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Our first Kiss (one-shot)

Penny, Rowan, and I stand in the doorway to the rain covered training grounds.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Penny asks.

"Until it fogs up my glasses," Rowan says as she wipes them with her sleeve.

"What say you, Michael?" Penny asks me. "Isn't the perfect rain to dance in?" She smiles at me.

"Oh, yes," I reply. "It's simply wonderful getting my hair and robes wet dancing in the rain during lunch time."

"Ah, yes," Penny says. "We can't ruin his perfectly curly hair, now can we?"

"It took four years to get it past my shoulders!" I comeback. "And I'm hungry. Can we please just go have lunch together like we always do?"

She puts her finger to her chin and looks away. "Hmm, nope!" And she darts off into the rain.

Rowan and I watch her go. She skips along the puddles, waves her arms all around, shrieks of happiness laughter escape her lips. And I just stare in awe at my girlfriend being so cute.

"What are you still doing here?" Rowan asks, taking me out of my daze. "Go to her, stupid!" She struggles to push me out of the doorway.

I move to stop her, saying, "Ok! ok. You don't need to push." I look back out at my girlfriend who looks back with a sly smile. With a sigh, I turn to Rowan and ask, "Could you bring us some towels, please?"

She nods and teases, "Have fun, you two!" I watch my best friend go, then turn back to Penny.

She's pouting now. Those beautiful blue puppy dog eyes make my heart pitter patter each time she uses them. I cross my arms and shake my head no. Somehow, someway, she pouts even more.

That makes the little voice in my head go crazy. _She got cuter! How did she get more cute?! You're just going to stand there and ignore the cuteness?! Go to her, you fool!_

I turn my head left slightly and look away from her. My arms loosen, but don't fall. That puppy dog pout always gets me. Every. time.

I give in. With a sigh, my arms fall, and I run out to my girlfriend. As I get closer, the pout turns into her wonderful smile.

"Ok, I'm here," I say. "You got me. Could you please stop pouting?"

"Hmm, no," she replies.

"And why not?"

"Because it works everytime."

"That's exactly why-" She grabs my hand and runs, taking me with her. She lets go and starts dancing and laughing again.

I slow to a walk and watch her dance all around me.

She comes up to me and take my hands. "Come on!" she says, making my hands go all around.

Slowly, but surely, I start to dance to the nonexistent music and laugh with her. We never let go as we jump and dance into puddles around the training grounds.

Then I start to feel something. My stomach fills with butterflies and I slow to a stop.

Penny notices and stops dancing. "Mike? You ok?" she asks.

I say nothing; just stare at her beautiful blue eyes.

_Go on. Get closer._

I take a glance at her pink lips and move a little closer to her. I notice her eyes glance at my lips.

_You can do it!_

We get closer to each other, still taking glances at each others lips.

_Kiss her already!_

I tilt my head; she tilts hers. Our eyes close...

And our lips touch. We pull back and smile at each other. That's enough to set off fireworks in my head.

The sound of cheering catches my ear. We both turn to see Rowan celebrating with our friends in the doorway.

My smile frowns. "I asked for towels, Rowan, not a crowd," I scoff.

Penny giggles and my smile returns as I turn back to her. "My best friend. What are you going to do?"

She presses her lips against mine. Her soft lips tickle my butterflies away.

I pull back, just enough to say, "I love you, Penny."

"I love you, Michael."

Our lips touch again, before we pull each other into a tight hug.

My stomach growls. I guess it wasn't butterflies after all.

"This is great and all," I say pulling back, "but can we please go inside now? I'm hungry."

She kisses me and giggles before saying, "Sure, Mike. I'm hungry, too."

We take each others hand and walk back to Rowan.

"Then why did you start dancing?" I ask Penny.

"Because, silly, I wanted to have the perfect first kiss," she beams.

"And that required getting ourselves wet?"

She looks at me without any remorse. "Yes."

I do a playful, "Grr."

When we reach Rowan, the crowd has dispersed, and she gives us towels to dry off as best we could.

"Was the crowd necessary?" I ask her.

"You two are the most popular students in our year, if not the whole school. Of course it was necessary!" she answers. "Now, come on! Our friends are waiting at lunch." With that, she runs off to The Great Hall, leaving Penny and I in the doorway.

"I do not like her at times," I chuckle.

"I thought it was cute," Penny mused.

"To have a crowd watch our first kiss?"

"They already do during lunch!"

My stomach growls at the mention of lunch. "Speaking of," I began, "let's go get some before I die of hunger."

She grins, gives me a peck on the cheek, and we walk hand in hand to lunch with the towels in tow.


End file.
